


Angel by your side [German]

by Daelis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Castiel verstand nicht. Wie so oft. Aber zumindest versuchte er, zu begreifen, was die Jägerin so tief verletzte, dass sie schluchzend da saß und kein Wort hervorbrachte.





	Angel by your side [German]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday -MeMi-!
> 
> Es ist zwar einen Tag zu spät, aber nichtsdestotrotz wünsche ich dir natürlich alles Liebe, Schöne und Gute zu deinem Geburtstag.
> 
> Ich hoffe, ich habe Dero soweit getroffen und dir gefällt diese kleine Geschichte, wenngleich sie nicht besonders glücklich ist - vor allem, wenn man den Anlass bedenkt @v@ Gomen! 
> 
> Allgemeine Infos:  
> Song:Angel by Your Side von Francesca Battistelli ♫  
> Charaktere: Supernatural/-MeMi-  
> Blödsinn drumrum: Ich

Er verstand nicht.

So ging es ihm oft.

Verwirrt, aber auch besorgt starrte Castiel auf die Holztür, von der längst die minzgrüne Farbe blätterte. Die metallenen Ziffern verrieten die Raumnummer. 31. Es hätte ebensogut jedes andere andere der kleinen Zimmer des schäbigen Motels sein können, dessen Tapeten verblichen waren und sich an den Ecken von den Wänden lösten, dessen Türen knarrten und dessen Besitzer sich längst nicht mehr dafür interessierte, was hinter verschlossenen Türen vor sich ging, solange er nur ein paar Scheine auf seinem Tresen liegen hatte.

Hinter dieser Tür konnte er leises Schluchzen hören, unterdrückte Geräusche, die beinahe klangen wie ein Schrei, der einfach nicht laut herauskommen wollte.

Er verstand nicht. Doch Castiel wünschte, er täte es. Nur ein kleines bisschen, damit er die rechten Worte fände, um der Blondine, deren Schniefen durch die dünne Holztür drang, zumindest ein wenig Trost spenden zu können. Dass sie traurig war, das begriff der Engel. Wie könnte sie auch nicht, nachdem sie ihre Zwillingsschwester verloren hatte?

♫ I can't say that everything's ok  
'cause i can't see the tears your crying  
and i cant promise to take the pain away  
but you can know i won't stop trying ♫

Er verstand nicht. Wie konnte sich Dero nach allem noch schuldig fühlen? Sie hatte alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, war über sich selbst hinausgewachsen, um Billie zu beschützen, sie zu retten und das obgleich sie von ihrem Zwillings nur benutzt worden war. Wo blieb die Wut, die Enttäuschung, der Zorn über den Verrat?

Castiel verstand es wirklich nicht. Doch er verstand, dass es Dero zerstörte und dass sie nicht die Kraft hatte, dieses Leid allein zu stemmen. Es brauchte keine Worte, damit Castiel das verstand. Ein einziger Blick in die von Tränen geröteten Augen der jungen Frau hatten genügt.

Eigentlich hatte er ihr etwas geben wollen, ein Kleinod, das er gesehen und das ihn sofort an Dero erinnert hatte. Als ihm die Verkäuferin dann erklärt hatte, es handele sich um einen "Engelsrufer" war seine Entscheidung gefallen und er hatte den Anhänger gekauft.

Schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen hatte Deros erste Frage seinen Flügeln gegolten und sie hatte ihm von ihrem Tattoo erzählt und der Bedeutung, die diese Schwingen für sie hatten. Freiheit. Freiheit von ihren Sorgen, ihren Schuldgefühlen, ihren Ängsten und allem, was sie einengte und in die Knie zwang.

Jetzt ruhte der silberne Anhänger eines silbernen Flügels, der sich an ein schwarzviolettes Herz schmiegte, warm udn vergessen in seiner Tasche.

♫ I'll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'cause when your down and out of time  
and you think you've lost the fight  
let me be the angel, the angel by your side ♫

Sein Entschluss war schnell gefallen. Er konnte sich nicht abwenden, nicht wegsehen, wenn jemand vor seinen Augen so sehr litt, wie sie es tat. Sie brauchte ihn. Aus Gründen, die er nicht verstand, vertraute sie ihm und das genügte für Castiel völlig, um zu entscheiden, dass er sich ihrer annehmen würde solange sie ihn brauchte.

"Dero?" Seine leise drang sicher nur gedämpft durch das dünne Holz. Für einen Moment wurde es still auf der anderen Seite, dann konnte der Engel leises Rascheln hören, dann wieder Stille. "Dero, darf ich eintreten?"

Es war still. Castiel verstand. Man konnte sich dem Hass, den Schuldzuweisungen anderer entziehen, doch nicht den eigenen. Nicht diesem nagenden Gefühl des eigenen Gewissens. Das verstand er nur zu gut. Er hatte die Leviathane in diese Welt gebracht, hatte damit Tausenden den Tod gebracht, die Welt an den Abgrund geführt in seinem Größenwahn und bis heute ließ es ihn nicht los. Nichts, was er je täte, könnte das wieder gutmachen und ihn von dieser Schuld befreien. Doch ihre Schuld, die wog allein in ihren Augen, war ein Teil ihres Selbstbildes geworden und drängte sie immer mehr in eine finstere Ecke, aus der die junge Blondine den Weg längst nicht mehr allein herauszufinden schien.

Und deshalb war der Engel hier. Um zu helfen. Um ihr beizustehen. Um aus ihrem gestellten Lächen ein echtes zu machen und Dero den Weg aus der Dunkelheit ihrer Gefühle und Alpträume zu weisen.

♫ I know it feels like you're running out of faith  
'cause it's so hard to keep believing, oh  
but if i can bring the smile back to your face  
for a moment youll forget all about it, oh ♫

Als keine Antwort kam, entschied Cas, einfach einzutreten. Er drückte die Klinke herunter. Abgeschlossen.  
Nur einen Moment später stand Castiel neben dem Bett. Eine verschlossene Tür vermochte einen Engel wie ihn nicht aufzuhalten. Er hatte nur geklopft, um Dero die Chance zu geben, ihn fortzuschicken und vielleicht hätte er selbst das ignoriert und wäre dennoch eingetreten.

Ihr blondes Haar war zerzaust, das Make-Up längst verschmiert. Sie hatte die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen und starrte den Engel einfach nur still an. Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen und es hätte auch keines gebraucht, damit sie beide verstanden, weshalb der Engel hier war und dass er niemandem sonst davon berichtet hatte, wie schlecht es wirklich um die junge Frau stand.

♫ I'll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'cause when your down and out of time  
and you think you've lost the fight  
let me be the angel, the angel by your side ♫

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Castiel neben ihr Platz, legte eine Hand auf ihren Schopf und wie von selbst ließ sich Dero gegen ihn fallen, den Kopf schließlich an seine Schulter gelehnt. Einige Minuten verstrichen, ehe der Engel leise das Wort ergriff. "Ich bin für dich da." Für die Frau neben sich unsichtbar legte Cas die Schwingen um die zitternde Gestalt, die sich an ihn lehnte.

♫ 'cause this won't be the last time  
you'll need a little hope  
but I wanna be the first to let you know ♫

Sie sagte nichts, doch er wusste, sie hatte verstanden. Wirklich verstanden. Nicht nur die Worte, sondern ihre Bedeutung. Er wäre da, wann immer sie ihn brauchte und sie würde ihn nicht rufen müssen, würde kein Wort sagen müssen. Sie müsste nicht aussprechen, was sie nicht auszusprechen vermochte. Wann immer sie glaubte, den Abgrund nicht verlassen zu können, sich selbst verloren zu haben, würde der Engel vortreten, um ihr die Hand zu reichen und sie aus der Finsternis zu ziehen. Immer wieder, gleich wie oft.

♫ I'll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'cause when you're down and out of time  
and you think you've lost the fight  
let me be the angel, the angel by your side  
oh, let me be the angel, the angel by your side, oh  
the angel by your side ♫

Castiel hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht aufgäbe, dass sie auch weiterhin bereit wäre, seine Hand zu ergreifen. Er hoffte, sie würde annehmen, was er ihr geben konnte und auf seine Stärke bauen, wenn sie selbst in sich keine mehr finden konnte.

Er griff gerade in seine Tasche, da erklang brüchig und leise Deros Stimme. "Cas?" Der Engel horchte auf. "Ja?" Seinen Arm hatte er nun um sie gelegt und ihre fanden wie von selbst ihren Weg auch um seine Hüfte. Wieder nahm Stille den Raum ein und legte sich einer schweren Decke gleich um und über sie beide. Eine Stille, die Cas nicht durchbrach. Auch nicht, als er den Anhänger aus der Tasche zog und ihn kommentarlos in ihre Hand legte.

Deros Blick heftete sich auf den Anhänger. Dieses kleine Schmuckstück, dessen Symbolik für sie beide so markant war. Seine Schwingen, ihr Herz. Dieses kleine Schmuckstück, das mehr ausdrückte, als Worte es gekonnt hätten.

Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, sie sagte nichts mehr, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig.

Castiel verstand.


End file.
